Episode 8277 (4th October 2018)
Joe is thrown into turmoil over his actions and is later confronted by Graham. Elsewhere, Bernice and Dr Cavanagh give into temptation. Plot Joe returns to Home Farm to find the living room trashed and no sign of Graham. He fears the worst when he spots blood on the corner of the coffee table. At the village hall, Paddy tells Chas she can't keep everything bottled up and pretend like nothing of this happened. Paddy knows how much Chas is hurting and vows to get her through this although Chas would rather concentrate on the wedding than deal with her grief. It finally hits Rebecca that she'll never be able to be left alone with Seb. Ross assures her it won't be like that forever as Seb is going to grow up. He states Seb will need his mum, and he knows, because his mum wasn't there for him. At Tug Ghyll, Tracy tells Leyla that she's always wanted a family and she wasn't going to stop working at until she learned David has been unfaithful. Tracy reveals she walked out on David before she learned about their fling but explains that was the final nail in the coffin. Liam is besotted with Bernice. Paddy talks to Faith about Chas. Faith reminds Paddy he was Grace's dad and he needs to grieve too although Paddy believes he needs to be strong for Chas. Joe begins to clear up the living room, but when he sees the blood on the coffee table, he heads straight for the whisky. As Joe downs the whisky, Graham appears behind him. Joe questions what happened and tries to establish if Graham knows of his involvement in Connor's visit. Graham does. Faith finds Chas in the village hall continuing with preparations for the wedding. Faith tries to get Chas to talk. Chas orders Faith to either help her or leave so Faith pulls up a chair. Joe claims the suggestion that he's involved in Connor's visit is ridiculous. Graham believes Joe was trying to kill him because he issued him with an ultimatum regarding the prenup. Joe denies it but Graham knows he's lying. Graham approaches Joe and explains Connor told him everything. At the salon, Bernice and Liam laugh as they drink prosecco. Soon the pair are kissing passionately but Bernice pulls away. She explains this is what she wants, but she needs to finish with Daz first. Liam assures Bernice he's going nowhere. As Leyla and Tracy slag David off over a bottle - or two - of wine, Leyla asks why Tracy left David. Tracy explains David make her feel ashamed about her past. Victoria informs Aaron and Robert that she's going to attend their wedding after all. Robert approaches Rebecca, Ross and Seb at the playground and thanks Rebecca for whatever she said to Victoria to make her come to wedding. Robert invites Rebecca to the wedding but Rebecca doesn't think it's a good idea. Instead, she and Ross arrange to spend the day together. Joe is upset that Graham believes Connor rather than him. After Graham yells at him and orders him to stop lying, Joe admits Connor wanted to kill one of them so it was either him or himself. Joe explains he tried to stop Connor. Graham knows as he has Connor's phone. Joe profusely apologises to Graham and asks if they can go back to the way thinks were. Graham declares what's done is done. Chas knows she'll need to face up to her grief after the wedding. Faith reminds her she's not on her own. Aaron and Robert are amazed to see how much Chas has done. Chas tells Aaron she just wants him to have a day he won't forget. Aaron is still having doubts about getting married tomorrow but Robert states it's what Chas wants and needs. Cast Regular cast *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Entrance hallway and living room *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *The Woolpack - Exterior *Main Street *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane car park Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes